


And Hopefully Not The Last

by s_n_k_tt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: And harming, Blood, Eren's usual thumb biting, M/M, Mature for swearing, Misunderstandings, Rituals, Tumblr Prompt, Vampire Turning, Vampire!Hanji, Vampires, and blood, vampire!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_n_k_tt/pseuds/s_n_k_tt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: "Person A is vampire who invites Person B to be turned into vampire. However, Person B interprets this as getting turnt and shows up ready to party instead"</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Hopefully Not The Last

**Author's Note:**

> \- Another prompt that really caught my eye on tumblr!  
> -If you have any prompt ideas you want me to have a go writing, put them in a comment or send me a message on my tumblr!  
> -Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Enjoy!

 

Everything was finally ready for the ceremony, after months of planning, getting the artefacts I needed to successful turn Eren into a vampire and finally getting him to accept being turned, everything was finally ready. It feels like I’ve waiting more than a human life time for Eren to walk by myside as one of my kind. And it was truly joyous to see Eren so happy at the prospect of being turned, the way those exquisite eyes lit up at the very idea. It always made everything easier if they agreed, but with such enthusiasm this will be a night to remember.

I slid my blood covered finger down my cream wall, finishing the very last symbol that would grant Eren the gift of vampirism. Holding a non-bloodied hand under the bloodied one I rushed back to the kitchen, hurried removing the liquid from my fingers under the tap. Even as a vampire it was agony watching my perfect walls become home to one of the hardest and messiest liquid on this fucking planet but it would all be worth it for Eren to be beside me for the rest of eternity.

I wonder what his blood will taste like? They always say your desire’s blood tastes like pure perfection, like addiction in physical form. What will Eren’s be to me? Would I be unable to get enough of it? What if I hurt him by not being able to control myself?

“We already short stack?” Inquired a voice, snapping me out of the train of thought trance to look at the speculated person behind me. They were wearing the usual black cloak that was “traditional” as they put it, so the upper half of their face couldn’t be seen as all due to the oversized hood. Made her look like a big ass bat who had really let himself go in my opinion but whatever they wanted. The grin on their face was already becoming manic; they probably want to study the changes to Eren’s body as he becomes a vampire. As much as I didn’t want her to be around to do so, if anything went wrong Hanji was more likely to save Eren than I was.

“Yes, the symbols are all ready, the candle are lit and Eren will be here in five minutes” I replied bluntly, drying my hands on a tea towel as I removed the bloodied apron to reveal my attire. As much as I hated it, tradition stated to changer needed to wear white to show the changees blood on them, sort of acceptance of each other being marked in each other’s blood. He had requested Eren to wear just a white shirt, since going all out white like Levi seemed more unusual and he didn’t want to freak him out too much.

“I’ve finished marking out the protector barrier so nothing interferes and your squad are in position to prevent anything from attempting!” Hanji exclaimed gleefully as they leaned on the island in the kitchen, clapping her hands together happily. Since a newly transformed vampire was strong in power but weak in body, he was perfect prey for any monsters looking for a power boost. I won’t let anything happen to my Eren.

A confident knock on the door silenced any reply I had to Hanji, giving them a stare telling her to get her ass in the next room and listen out for my calls if anything went wrong. They, for once, listened and obeyed straight away and disappeared in a second, the door behind them closing forcefully.

I quickly moved into the hallway, checking myself over for the fifth time this evening. White attire. Check. Hair perfect. Check. Family Crest. Check. Fresh… I could maybe freshen up a litt- Another harder knock hit the door. No, can’t keep Eren waiting. Deep breaths Levi.

With a single breath I opened the door, Eren’s scent hitting me like a wrecking ball and did it leave me wrecked. I could smell Eren’s true essence, with a touch a mint then the scent he must have put on. He will regret it when he turns, the scent will destroy his noise with its sensitivity but it’s a nice touch of him to make himself more desirable.

I showed no shame in looking him up and down, taking in the tight dark jeans which didn’t leave much to the imagination, not that I was complaining, untucked white shirt with the top few buttons undone. My mouth began to water at the sun kissed neck being so exposed to everything, the carotid artery throbbing energetically beneath the fragile barrier. That chaotic locks were no more tamed then they usual were, just seemed to have a hand brushed though them, not that I minded, they framed his face fucking well.

Finally I met his eyes, the mischievous grin on his face showing he knew I was not so shamelessly checking him out, and since he didn’t say anything I take it he didn’t mind either.

“Going to invite me in or what?” Eren asked, his head tilting slightly as his indescribable eyes watched me closely. I instinctively opened the door wider, moving to the side to let him in which he did.

“Go to the room on the right, I’ll be there in a sec” I instructed him.

Eren disappeared down the hall way, calling over his shoulder.

“I asked Hanji what you like to drink; she said the red stuff but didn’t say anything else so I hope you don’t mind what I brought”

I only just noticed a bag in his right hand, the impression of a bottle against the plastic. I quirked an eyebrow but didn’t reply, instead continuing to lock the door to prevent any unwanted visitors. As I was unwiring the alarm, Eren’s voice, seemingly a little more tense now.

“Erm… Levi? Am I early? No one here and why is there candles?.... WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!”

Eren screeched echoed through the house. What the actual fuck? Early? Why would more people be here? The wire was ripped out of the wall, carrying it into my hands as I sprinted to the living room. A creature couldn’t have already got in. I had to protect Eren.

However when I arrived, no creature insight but Eren was pressed firmly against the wall opposite the blood symbols. Those cerulean eyes were ridiculous wide as he stared at them, as if they were pinning him there. All single muscle in his body was ready to fight or run, his breath ragged and I could hear his heart ready to slam out of his chest.

“What the actual fuck Levi?! Is that fucking blood? What kind of party uses blood as decoration?!”

He practically screamed at me, tear pricking at the edge of his eyes. As much as I wanted to run up and brush them away, I couldn’t do it, I was too fucking confused. Party? What the actual fuck is the brat on about?

“You agreed to this Eren!” I growled back, moving closer which resulted in Eren darting to the side, the side table holding the bat bones falling over as he knocked against it. Fucking hell. This is not how I planned tonight!

“I thought it would be a normal party! You know the ones were everyone gets drunk, we all end doing stupid shit and humiliating ourselves! Not some sacrifice party!” Eren snapped back, as much as his eyes showed fear, they showed pure fighting spirit.

“What the hell do keep going on about a party? There’s no fucking party! Who the hell throws a party when they are going to be turned into a vampire?”

Eren’s mouth opened, but suddenly the fire disappeared in his eyes. His mouth closed, and then repeated it twice more as a blush was flourishing across his cheeks.

“Oh, I thought you said turnt, like hyped for the party, not turned.” Eren’s voice was a little horse was the shouting so suddenly, but it had quietened down quite a lot. Jesus Christ what a fucking mess, all due to a misunderstanding. However, before I could say anything, Hanji appeared from nowhere in the middle of us.

“This isn’t fair! I wanted to see a proper transformation” They whined, the cloak now abandoned it seemed, seeing as though we could see their whole body.

“Do you really think that is the problem Hanji? I’m here with a turning ceremony and due to a misunderstanding, I have no fucking chance in using it” I replied, pinching the bridge of my nose as I exhaled out a heavy breath.

“He still might agree! Hey Eren, do you want to be a vampire?” They called over to him, he seeming to relax a bit more now a little bit was explained but still appeared ready to leap out of the nearest window if he needed. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights with that question. Well fucking done Hanji, just scare the kid shitless along with creating mental trauma.

“I can’t really” Was Eren’s stunned reply. Personally I was surprised that he could actually still speak, most would have fainted or be too out of it to reply. If he was I could pass this off as a dream.

“Come on” shrilled Hanji “It’s amazing and the transformation doesn’t hurt much! We heal quickly; never grow old, super strong, and intelligent in some cases! And you could stay with this short cutie pie here!”

A hand landed on my head, which I quickly whacked off as I hissed at them. My teeth were already coming through with how pissed off I was and the smell of blood in the air. I crossed my arms, watching Eren carefully.

“I really can’t Hanji, there’s a problem” he countered, my eyes instantly heading to the floor. It was a losing battle, after this Eren wouldn’t talk to me ever again and I’d probably have to fucking move if he even breathed a word to anyone. Great, why does nothing go fucking right?

“Any problem will be solved if you just join us! We will look after you no matter what” Hanji interrupted. They were trying their best but it was a losing battle, no matter what she said.

“Just give the fuck over Hanji, it’s obviously the brat doesn’t want to be one of us. Eren, get the hell out of here and please don’t speak a word of this to anyone” I slapped a hand over their mouth as I spoke, trying to not let the numbness that I was starting to get seep into my voice. Hanji licked my hand, causing me to with draw it quickly as my face turned up in disgust, wiping their putrid saliva on my jeans. No good use for them anyway now.

“Hey Levi, I didn’t mean it like that. I mean the ritual wouldn’t work on me” He mumbled, causing me to look over at him as he fiddled with one of the buttons on his top. His eyes were downcast, glazed over like he was debating something in his mind, probably if he should report me or not.

“What make you so sure you’re so special Eren?” I spat at him. I knew it wasn’t his fault, but this level of crushing disappointment had me breaking open the seal I kept most of my emotions in.

Eren’s eyes snapped up to meet mine, the fire igniting once more them as he finally spoke.

“Because I’m pretty sure I’m already half vampire!” He declared, casting his gaze to the side as the tears pricked at the corner of his eyes again. His arms crossed his chest, forming an invisible barrier between me and him. I was surprised is an understatement. Half vampires were rare as fuck; once in a blue moon one was born. Humans who were turned were just classed as vampires, born vampire were purebreds. Half vampires were actually born from a vampire and human.

I’m pretty sure mine and Hanji’s expression matched each other for a second, our eyes widening a little bit. I was first to snap back to my normal stoic face.

“How do I know you’re telling to truth? You could be just saying that to make sure you get out of here alive. You never smell of blood, you literally spent summer in the sunlight and if those senses you have are vampiric, you need to see a fucking doctor”

Eren drummed his fingers on his arm as he took in my accusations, his eyes darting between me and the very interesting plain wall it seemed. He raised his hand to near his face, watching it before closing his eyes tightly. I watched his jaw widen, suddenly seeing a familiar pair of canines appear and as quickly disappear into joint of his thumb. The specially designed teeth pierce the flesh, blood swelling around his mouth as he withdrew his fangs, releasing a decent amount of blood.

The smell assaulted my nose, rendering my mind spinning and could feel the strength leaving my legs. What really sent me down to my knees was the crimson iris of Eren’s that appeared when he finally opened his eyes, looking down at me. His tongue flicked out, licking his own blood from his lips and chin.

“To answer everything else Levi, if I eat human food I become human like, if I drink blood I’m more vampire”

Obvious in a way I guess, but my mind was going at two hundred mile per hour. I didn’t even realise I was stumbling towards Eren, throwing the wire aside, till I had his bloodied hand in my own now bloodied ones, grasping it tight and watch the blood swell from the puncture marks. He groaned at the action, looking down at me as I stared up at him, replying with my own moan as the stench of his beautiful blood filled every single sense I had. I could feel Hanji’s presence disappear from the whole house and land, as least they could read a situation.

“We might not be able to hold the ritual Levi, but we sure can play with a little blood if you’re up for it” Eren’s voice was a lot lower and silkier than before, making me smirk as I leaned in to have my first taste of Eren blood.

And hopefully not the last as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Also you can check for updates and ask any questions by my tumblr  
> http://s--n--k--t.tumblr.com/


End file.
